dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
PARANOiA
The PARANOiA series is a series of songs featured in the DanceDanceRevolution series. Debuting with the eponymous song of the same name in 1998's Dance Dance Revolution, the series is known to be the first non-official "boss song" series, as these were the hardest songs prior to the introduction of MAX 300. The PARANOiA series has been considered a flagship song series in DDR, along with TRIP MACHINE. PARANOiA *Artist: 180 (NAOKI) *BPM: 180 *Appears in: DDR (1998), DDR Extreme 2, DDR 2010 PS3 *X-Special: Yes (13 / 14) The first song in the series. PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ *Artist: 190 (NAOKI) *BPM: 190 *Appears in: DDR 2ndMIX (1999), DDRMAX (2002, as the CLUB ANOTHER), DDR Extreme (2004) *X-Special: Yes (13 / 13) The second song. Debuting in DDR 2ndMIX, Has a CLUB VERSION & 2 CLUB ANOTHER versions featured in DDR 2ndMIX Club Version, and a hidden "in roulette" version that was removed on X2. PARANOiA MAX (FUNKY BLEEP MIX) *Artist: 190 remixed by DEPROGRAM MAN *BPM: 190 *First Appearance: beatmania completeMIX2 *DDR Debut: N/A This is the only PARANOiA song to never appear in DDR. However, this version is actually a remix of PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~, as the title suggests. PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ *Artist: 2MB *BPM: 180 *Appears in: DDR 2ndMIX (1999), DDRMAX2 (2003) *X-Special: No The third song. First appeared in the console version of DDR 1stMIX. PARANOiA Rebirth *Artist: 190' (NAOKI) *BPM: 190 *Appears in: DDR 3rdMIX (1999), DDR Universe 3 (2008) *X-Special: Yes (14 / 14) The fourth song. First appeared in DDR 3rdMIX. PARANOIA EVOLUTION *Artist: 200 (NAOKI) *BPM: 200 *Appears in: DDR Solo 2000 (1999), DDRMAX (2002) *X-Special: Yes (14 / 14) The fifth song. Originally debuted in DDR Solo BASS MIX. PARANOiA ETERNAL *Artist: STM 200 *BPM: 200 *Appears in: DDR 5thMIX (2001), DDR Ultramix (2003), DDR Extreme (2004) *X-Special: Yes (13 / 13) The sixth song. First appeared in DDR 5thMIX. Its charts were all completely redesigned for DDR Extreme, as the old Maniac chart was deemed too difficult because it contains too many jackhammers. PARANOIA survivor *Artist: 270 (NAOKI) *BPM: 135-270 *Appears in: DDR Extreme (2002), DDR Extreme 2 (2005) *X-Special: No The first "official" PARANOiA boss song. First debuted in DDR Extreme as a Final Stage-exclusive song. PARANOIA survivor MAX *Artist: 290 (NAOKI) *BPM: 145-290(73-290) *Appears in: DDR Extreme (2002), DDR Extreme 2 (2005), DDR Ultramix 4 (2006) *X-Special: No The second "official" PARANOiA boss song. First appearing in DDR Extreme as a hidden boss song, PARANOIA survivor MAX is a slightly faster version of PARANOIA survivor. PARANOiA-Respect- *Artist: .3k (Sota) *BPM: 300 *Appears in: DDR Party Collection (2003), DDR SuperNOVA (2006) *X-Special: No The ninth song. First appeared in Japan-exclusive DDR Party Collection and then the arcade release of DDR SuperNOVA onwards. This is the third PARANOiA song not to be composed by NAOKI. PARANOiA ~HADES~ *Artist: αTYPE-300 (jun) *BPM: 75-300 *Appears in: DDR SuperNOVA2 (2007) *X-Special: No The tenth song. Renowned for its scary soundbites, synths, and background video, PARANOiA ~HADES~ makes a truly unsettling song. First appeared in DDR SuperNOVA2 as a boss song. PARANOiA Revolution *Artist: CLIMAX of MAXX 360 (TAG) *BPM: 180-360 *Appears in: Dance Dance Revolution X3 vs. 2nd MIX (2011-2012) *X-Special: No The latest song in the PARANOiA series. Debuts in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX as a hidden 'final boss' song along with TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION. Its Expert stepchart borrows from many past songs (ranging from 1st to X2, even though SILVER☆DREAM, which is in the chart, debuted in X3), the majority of which are boss songs, while the slowdown borrows from all PARANOiA songs except for KCET and Respect. PARANOiA (kskst mix) *Artist: 180 *BPM: 190 *Remixed by: Kosuke Saito (more commonly known as kors k) *First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix Official Soundtrack (2011 re-issue) *DDR Debut: DDR X3 vs. 2nd Mix *X-Special: No This song was added to X3 vs. 2nd Mix for the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012. As a result, it was one of the last songs added into the game. Trivia *R10K by tiger YAMATO, which appeared in DDR Ultramix 2, borrows PARANOiA's "Sound!" soundbite. *MAX. (period), a boss song exclusive to the Japanese PS2 release of DDR Extreme, shares some similarities with PARANOiA Revolution: they both can be thought of as "Thank you for playing" songs, and they both have similar background videos (the former involves selecting PARANOiA in the console version of DDR 1stMIX, and the latter involves selecting PARANOiA Revolution in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX's 2ndMIX mode). *The logo for PARANOiA has changed in DanceDanceRevolution X. However, PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ and PARANOiA-Respect- still have their old logos in X JP CS. See also *NAOKI *TRIP MACHINE Category:Songs Category:Song Series Category:PARANOiA